Growing Up
by A Rozen Dream
Summary: He moved his hand out to touch her face but halted before reaching her, to accept this would mean he had become his father, the very person he had spent half his life hating but seeing Rin standing in front of him none of that seemed to matter anymore.


"Lord Sesshomaru you said when I was older I could choose what I wanted... where I wanted to stay" Rin explained twisting her kimono in her fingers

"Yes"

"Well... I've chosen" Rin stopped playing with her kimono and looked up at Sesshomaru "I want to go with you Lord Sesshomaru, won't you take me with you this time?"

"If that is what you want," he said turning away

A huge smile appeared on Rin's face as she watched Sesshomaru walk away, after all these years she was finally able to go with him again. With one quick glance back at the village that had been her home for the last few years she ran off after Sesshomaru. Rin had grown and everyone had noticed what a beautiful young lady she now was, every time Rin stopped in a village Sesshomaru made sure to stay extra close and if a boy should go near her then he would tear them apart, he was determined more than ever to keep her out of harm's way.

"Lord Sesshomaru he was just walking with me" Rin explained as she watched the boy run back to the village screaming 'demon'

"Were leaving" he stated turning away _"humans are such weak things"_

With a sigh and a shake of her head Rin followed after Sesshomaru, she had this dream of what things would be like traveling with Sesshomaru again and it wasn't exactly like this. In her mind things were going to be the same as before but a little different, she hoped that now she was older Sesshomaru would open up to her more but instead he seemed to be pulling away from her.

"Look Lord Sesshomaru, pretty flowers" she called out

"Maybe next time" he said continuing on his way

Feeling a little down Rin still followed after him, at night he would leave her in the care of Ah-Un while he patrolled the area making sure there was absolutely nothing around.

"Master Jaken what does Lord Sesshomaru do when he leaves at night?" Rin asked sitting by the fire

"Important things that you wouldn't understand"

"Yes I would" she stated

"What he does is none of your business!" Jaken shouted making a fuss

"Your just upset because Lord Sesshomaru doesn't tell you what he does" Rin muttered

During her time in the village she had picked up a little bit of an attitude from Kagome even if Jaken was the only one at the receiving end of it. She had also learnt to be stubborn and more bold in her questions and in what she wanted to do but that was still mostly to Jaken, with Lord Sesshomaru she still tried to be respectful but sometimes she couldn't help it.

"How dare you say such a thing you useless human!"

"I'm going for a walk" Rin said standing

"Don't come crying to me when you get eaten"

Rin huffed and walked away, Jaken had always bothered her but she always used to feel like there was nothing she could do but now she would just walk away if he got on her nerves. She didn't walk to far away, it was dark and the forest was more than likely full of demons so she stayed on the path they had been walking on that day until she came to the flower patch.

"I'll pick some flowers for Lord Sesshomaru" she decided

Rin was busy picking flowers that she didn't notice the dark figure creeping up behind her.

"Rin"

Rin's heart raced and she dropped the flowers she was holding, it took her brain a few seconds to register that it was Sesshomaru's voice who just spoke now.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru" she smiled facing him

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to pick some flowers for you" she explained _"and Jaken was being annoying"_

"You should return to Jaken"

"Aren't you coming back?"

"No"

With a sigh Rin picked up her flowers and with her free hand she went to push herself up from the floor only to cut one of her fingers on a rock.

"Ouch" she winced pulling her hand away from the ground

Sesshomaru knelt on one knee took hold of Rin's finger then carefully sucked the blood so he could see the cut. The whole time he did this Rin was blushing and her heart was racing, once Sesshomaru looked at the finger and decided it wasn't life threatening he tore away a small piece of the cloth he had hidden on him then gently wrapped it around Rin's finger tying it off then stood up pulling her up with him.

"Tha-thank you" she blushed holding her hand close to her heart "oh um these are for you"

Sesshomaru took the flowers from her then started to walk away leaving Rin standing there, once he was gone Rin held out her bandaged finger and looked at it with wide eyes.

"_Oh no"_ she thought panicked _"no I can't, not with him!"_

Rin ran back towards camp and to her luck Jaken was already asleep, she pulled out a bottle of water and poured some on her hand which she then threw on her face trying to cool it down.

"_I'm just catching a cold that's all"_ she tried to tell herself

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was also having problems of his own; right now he was holding Rin's flowers trying to kill them with his glare as he yelled at himself in his head.

"_Why did I do such a thing!"_

He already knew why, it was the same reason he had been avoiding her.

"_She deserves better"_ he told himself throwing the flowers away

The next morning Rin woke up with a yawn, she noticed that Jaken was still asleep and started to wonder if she even slept at all. All night she had tossed and turned trying to think about everything but Sesshomaru. She stood up and went to get her water bottle when she noticed Sesshomaru sitting down leaning against a tree resting one hand on his knee with his eyes closed.

"_Is he asleep?"_

"Good morning, Rin"

She jumped a little and her heart raced.

Turning away to try and hide her red face she muttered "good morning Lord Sesshomaru"

"How is your finger?" he asked opening his eyes only to see Rin's back

"Much better, thankyou"

"Rin"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Turn around"

Rin took a few breaths before she had the courage to turn around and face him with a smile.

"Are you ill?" he asked placing his hand on her forehead

"No Lord Sesshomaru" she blushed

"Your head is hot"

"I'm just a little tired"

"Go to sleep early tonight"

"Ye-yes Lord Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru picked up a rock as he stood then started to walk away.

"Were leaving" he said throwing the rock on Jaken's head

Rin quickly picked up her few things and grabbed hold of Ah-Un's reins and followed after Sesshomaru while Jaken jumped up startled only later realising everyone was leaving him again.

"Lord Sesshomaru may we stop for a little while so I can fill my water bottle?" Rin asked as they passed a stream

"Very well"

Rin knelt down by the water and reached down to fill her water bottle but the edge of the water was slippery and Rin found herself slipping until she tumbled into the deep stream. Rin wasn't panicked, Kagome had taught her how to swim but Sesshomaru didn't know this and was just about ready to jump in the water after her when her head came bursting to the surface. Rin still keeping a tight hold of her water bottle started to swim back to the river's edge where Sesshomaru was waiting for her.

Rin was having troubles finding a place where she could pull herself out so Sesshomaru reached down offering his hand, Rin took it looking away from him blushing as she got pulled easily out of the water. He placed her on the ground and was about to tell her to be more careful when she looked up at him with that same old childish grin that always made him forget what he was going to tell her off for.

"It's full" she grinned holding up her bottle

*achoo* Rin started to shake a little from being drenched in the cool air, Sesshomaru immediately sent Jaken of to make a fire. By the time Jaken returned with fire wood Sesshomaru and Rin had moved further into the forest where the trees could protect them from the cold more, after the fire was lit Rin crept closer to it but her clothes were still wet so once again Jaken was sent off to fetch things, this time it was a new kimono.

Rin tried to stop him but Sesshomaru ordered Jaken to go so hoping onto a reluctant Ah-Un Jaken left in search for a kimono.

"You should be more careful, you could have drowned"

"Lady Kagome taught me how to swim and... Lord Sesshomaru was there"

Sesshomaru and Rin sat in silence staring into the flames; Sesshomaru was ordering Jaken to hurry in his head while Rin was desperately trying to think of something to talk to Sesshomaru about.

"Lady Kagome taught me many things, so did Lady Kaede and everyone else"

"Is that so?"

"Lady Kaede taught me about medicines, Lady Kagome taught me how to swim, and Inuyasha tried teaching me how to fight. Miroku taught me that if a handsome young man asks me to bare his children then I should say yes but I think he was joking. Sango taught me to stand up for myself against perverts, and Shippo just showed me all the new tricks he learnt"

"Inuyasha did what?"

"He tried to teach me to use a sword, he let me practice with his but I wasn't very good at it"

"You don't need to learn such things"

"That's what I told him, I told him 'Lord Sesshomaru will be able to protect me' but he said I shouldn't rely on you to protect me..."

"Next time I see him I'm going to kill that stupid half breed" he growled

"Oh no you can't!" Rin shouted alarmed "he's going to be a father so you can't kill him"

"He's going to be a father? I suppose that priestess is the mother?"

"That's right" Rin nodded

"Then I won't kill him"

"Thankyou Lord Sesshomaru"

Jaken returned with a new kimono, it was a little short but at least it was dry, after Rin had changed she fell asleep, she hadn't slept much the night before hand and after her swim today she was tired. Sesshomaru made sure that Jaken did not disturb her and that no one else did either, when Rin woke Jaken was asleep and there was some food next to her. After eating she took her now dry kimono and went to change, after changing Rin walked back towards the river so she could sit and look at the stars, it's a habit she had gotten from Kagome.

"You're awake"

Rin sat up and faced Sesshomaru with a nod.

"I thought you left again"

"I'm always close by"

"Well I should I should go to sleep" she blushed standing

"Rin"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked turning to face him

Sesshomaru walked towards Rin reaching out to push her hair behind her ear then guided her head up as he bent down and kissed her on the lips. Rin's eyes were wide with shock, she didn't know what to do, what to feel, all her thoughts were all jumbled. Realising what he had just done Sesshomaru pulled away and left in a flash of light, Rin still half frozen slowly reached up to touch her lips.

"Lord... Sesshomaru..." she whispered

After staring blankly at the spot where Sesshomaru had been standing for nearly half the night she finally made it back to where Jaken was and went to sleep. The next morning Jaken was yelling at her to wake up, she got up still extremely tired and noticed Sesshomaru had come back, not knowing what to say or do she did what she did ever other morning.

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru" she smiled

"Good morning Rin" he replied before walking away

"Hurry up Rin!" Jaken screeched

"Coming Master Jaken" Rin smiled walking after them

During the day Rin kept walking into things and tripping over, she couldn't get her mind of off that kiss. Sesshomaru was also thinking about the kiss but not having near as much trouble focusing as Rin was, he decided it was nothing, that it was merely a reaction to the thought of losing Rin. Meanwhile Rin was left wondering what it all meant and with that looming over her it also made her realise that she had in fact fallen for her Lord Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru may I stop and rest for a little while?" She asked holding back a yawn

"Jaken stay with Rin" Sesshomaru ordered continuing without them

"Why do I have to watch you" Jaken muttered

Rin was too tired to even care, she sat down under a shady tree leaning against the tree trunk and closed her eyes allowing her body to rest. Jaken's complaining didn't stop though and it was starting to prevent Rin from being able to rest so she sat up and shot a glare at him.

"If you don't want to be here then go, Ah-Un can take me back"

"Fine I will then"

"Good"

Jaken walked away trying to catch up to Sesshomaru leaving Rin to finally be able to catch some sleep. Sesshomaru hadn't gone too far and her had heard there little argument and wanted to yell at Jaken for leaving Rin but he decided it was much better to watch him run around in circles looking for him.

Once Rin's breath had a steady slow rhythm Sesshomaru came out of his hiding spot and walked up to her, she looked so innocent sitting there like that and he couldn't stop his body from kneeling down towards her once again drawn to her lips.

Rin woke once she felt something pressing softly on her lips, thinking that she was still dreaming Rin started to kiss back startling Sesshomaru but still neither one was able to break apart now. Once Rin needed air she pulled back with a smile and her eyes fluttered open only to realise she was actually kissing Sesshomaru, it wasn't a dream.

Rin went to say something but Sesshomaru's lips where on hers again, they stayed like that each one getting bolder by the second until Sesshomaru forced himself to pull away, he could see where this was going and he wasn't going to allow himself to take a human as a mate.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked worried she had done something wrong

"We should continue" he said standing up

"Ok" Rin smiled

She stood up and walked by Sesshomaru's side fighting the urge to jump around like she did when she first travelled with Sesshomaru instead she tried to act as proper as she could.

"Jaken"

"Lord Sesshomaru I was worried you left me!" Jaken cried running to Sesshomaru's feet

Sesshomaru timed it perfectly so he stepped on Jaken forcing his face into the ground then continued on his way. Rin took a few seconds to bend down and look at the squished Jaken then shrugged and ran to catch up to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stayed with them that night even though his head screamed for him to leave them and get as far away as possible but still he sat and watched over his sleeping travellers.

During the night Rin heard some noises that woke her, she wasn't worried that they were being attacked; Sesshomaru wouldn't let that happen so she got up and tried to find where the noise was coming from. Sesshomaru was taking his annoyance out on the landscape around them but stopped the seconds he heard Rin's little footsteps getting closer; she had just gotten clear of the forest and saw Sesshomaru standing with his back to her when he spoke.

"Rin go back to sleep" he ordered not facing here

"Are you ok Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked ignoring his orders

"Go back Rin"

"But I want to help..." she muttered

"How can you help, you are nothing but a weak human, a burden" he snapped flying off into the night

Rin stood there unable to move, her whole body froze as she replied what Sesshomaru had just said over and over in her mind tormenting her with the words.

"I'm a... burden?" she whispered falling to her knees

She made her way back to camp and forced herself to sleep praying that this was all some kind of horrible dream but the second she laid eyes on Sesshomaru the next morning she could still see the hate in his eyes.

Sesshomaru had a much shorter temper constantly nearly killed Jaken and completely ignoring Rin's request, acting like he was now it reminded Rin of the first time she met Sesshomaru and started traveling with him. The day dragged out making it feel like the longest day to both Jaken and Rin and as night fell Sesshomaru left them to make camp and fend for themselves.

"Lord Sesshomaru... is angry isn't he?" Rin asked hugging her knees staring into the fire

"He is just back to normal, before you weakened him" Jaken scoffed going to sleep

"_I weakened him?"_

Rin stayed up until the fire was nothing but embers waiting for Sesshomaru but he never came so Rin decided that it would be best if she left so she was no longer a burden and no longer made him weak.

"Ah-Un, do you know where Inuyasha's village is?" she whispered to the two headed dragon

Ah-un nodded and waited for Rin to climb on understanding instantly what she wanted; once she was safely on he took off into the night.

"_I'm doing the right thing"_ she told herself throughout the night and the tears

She didn't reach the village until morning, everyone was surprised to see her back so soon but they welcomed her anyway.

"What brings you back here Rin?" Kagome asked once she finished hugging her

"Just came for a visit" Rin lied forcing a smile "I missed you guys and I didn't get to say a proper goodbye"

"How about some breakfast?" Kagome offered

"I would love some... Ah-Un thank you for bringing me here you can go back to Lord Sesshomaru now"

Ah-Un shook his heads then started walking towards the village.

"I guess he wants to stay with you" Kagome laughed

Rin was happy he was staying, she enjoyed having Ah-Un around and she often worried about how Jaken would have been treating him. While Rin was safely with Kagome and everyone else Sesshomaru was panicked to no end at the disappearance of Rin, the only thing that gave him some comfort was the Ah-un was with her and Sesshomaru knew he would protect Rin but he couldn't understand why she would leave.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru growled

Jaken jumped to his feet at once recognizing the tone in Sesshomaru's voice.

"Where is Rin?"

Jaken looked around camp and noticed she was missing, Jaken started stuttering and tried to think of where Rin could be but it was no use Sesshomaru quickly discovered he had no idea.

"_Why would she leave?"_

The second he thought it he remembered the things he had said to her and instantly started to blame himself for her disappearance but that just left the question of where she would go. Thinking of the only place Rin would go he started on his way towards Inuyasha's village but on the way there he stopped to think.

"_Do I really want her back? She is a human and I will not become my father"_

His body seemed to have a mind of its own and he continued on his way towards the village, as he got closer he could smell Rin's scent and he instantly felt relieved that she was safe.

"_This is where she belongs, with her own kind"_ he told himself _"but even after being here for so long she still choose to come with me..."_

"So are you going to tell me why you're really here?" Kagome asked sitting next to Rin

"I told you, I'm visiting"

"Inuyasha is away helping Miroku and Sango has the children so it's only us two here"

"I didn't know where else to go" she confessed

"What happened Rin? I know you were so excited to be with Sesshomaru again"

"We had a fight... and I ran away"

"First fight?"

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry Rin, Inuyasha and I used to fight all the time as did Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha sent me away once"

"He did?"

"Yes"

"But you came back?"

"Of course, I tried to stay away from him but I hated being apart so I decided to follow my heart and go back and now I'm going to bare his child" she giggled holding the small bump on her stomach

"But my head tells me not to go back..."

"What does your heart say Rin?"

Rin closed her eyes and thought for a moment, she remembered the first time she met him how he had saved her life and every other time he had saved her and come for her, she replayed all the memories of them together up until the moment he kissed her.

"I think I might go back" she smiled

"Just remember Rin you can never know what the other person is truly thinking" Kagome explained standing "I'll let everyone know you said goodbye"

Kagome walked away and Rin stood up, she went over to Ah-Un who was grazing nearby and patted his heads.

"Ah-Un are you ready to go back?"

He lifted his head then started walking towards the forest, Rin had no idea what he was doing or where he was going so she did the only thing she could do, run after him. Ah-Un knew exactly where he was going, he knew Sesshomaru was close by and he was leading Rin right to him. Sesshomaru picked up on Ah-Un coming towards him and he also noticed Rin was with him, for a split second he thought about leaving and pretending he was never here but deep down Sesshomaru knew he didn't want to leave.

"Ah-Un where are you going?" Rin called out "don't you want to go back to Lord Sesshomaru?"

Ah-Un reached Sesshomaru first but continued past him not wanting to be in the way. Rin was running after Ah-Un when she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Sesshomaru standing there. Fighting the urge to run she slowly walked towards Sesshomaru not knowing what to expect.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru"

"Rin..."

"Lord Sesshomaru please let me stay with you... I promise I'll try to not be a burden"

"You're not a burden"

"But you said..."

"I was..."

Sesshomaru couldn't bring himself to say he was wrong about something but Rin understood and feeling a little braver she walked closer to him.

"So I can stay?"

"If that is what you want"

"I want to know what you want, do you want me to stay?" she asked inching closer to him

Her eyes were pleading for answers and Sesshomaru not being a big talker moved his hand out to touch her face but halted before reaching her. he thought about what this meant, to accept this would mean he had become his father, the very person he had spent half his life hating but seeing Rin standing in front of him none of that seemed to matter anymore. He brushed her hair behind her ear and walked closer towards her gazing into her eyes with a gentle expression Rin didn't know he was capable of.

"I never wanted you to leave" he whispered holding her


End file.
